Three Rules of Dating
by SouthernDragon
Summary: Set during G-Rev- After a nasty snake bite in Egypt, Bryan asks his saviour on a date to get to know her a little better. His team mates explain the three rules of dating to him to help him along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Oooooooooooooooookay here is a new fic for you guys! Now I know you're all probably thinking that I should get a move on with all of my other unfinished fics but I've had this planned for ages and it just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it! hehehehhee =D**

**Okay so this is set in G-Revolution during the Egyptian tournament and this is based on the 'Three Rules of Dating' which I think I may have just made up because I don't know if they're the actual three golden rules. hehe ^^' **

**But yeahhh this is a Bryan xOC fic so if you don't like OCs then don't read I guess *shruggs*  
Enjoy!**

The world Beyblading championships in the beautiful metropolis of Spain had come to an end with a fresh start beginning in Cairo, the heart of Egypt. All teams had boarded their planes and would be touching down momentarily to board the BBA bus to take them to their air conditioned hotel suites in Cairo.

An Egyptian man stood with a BBA employee waiting for the teams to depart from their terminals to get their teams signed off and onto the bus. As usual; BBA Revolution was first out of their terminal with Hiro, their coach, leading with the rest following straight behind.

Tyson walked with a smug look on his face that said: 'I'm the World Champ, baby!' Strutting his stuff alongside Kenny who held his laptop close to his body. Hilary and Daichi followed close behind with Hilary screaming in peril at Daichi's mummified face from jetlag.

The rest of the teams followed suit. White Tiger X led in front of the PPB Allstarz, with Barthez following close behind, F-Dynasty not far off. Last to leave their terminal, looking hot and collected for the fans, was the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Their team captain, Tala Ivanov, kept a straight face as they manoeuvred their way through the crowd to get to the bus. Once he nodded to the BBA employee, he had their names ticked off and walked onto the bus with Bryan, Spencer and Kai following not too far behind.

The driver did a quick head count and noticed there was a team missing. He scratched behind his head and looked up again. "Okay, we're missing Team AD. Has anyone seen Team AD?" He asked looking between everyone on the bus.

Julia from F-Dynasty gave a snort and turned to look at Mariah from White Tiger X. "Knowing her, she's probably off shagging Calvin and Ben." She giggled, earning Mariah's giggle in return. She stopped when Romeo shook his head and gave a loud yawn.

The Egyptian man turned to the employee. "I will wait for two more minutes. If they are not here I leave." He stated with a heavy accent. He focused his attention ahead of him as they waited out the couple of minutes for Team AD.

The employee shook his head, looking in every direction from the bus windows. He scratched his head and sighed. "Alright, close her up. We need to head back to the hotel." He nodded to the driver and took his seat as the bus started up and carefully began driving from its park and onto the road.

A mass of black hair popped out of the crowd as angry copper eyes surveyed. They narrowed as the owner ran towards the bus, hoping to catch up to it.

Behind him was a skinny blonde haired boy followed by a magenta and silver haired girl. They ran after their captain, the girl yelling, "CALVIN! Don't chase it! We can catch a taxi!"

Calvin ignored her and ran to the bus as it was pulling out. He ran in front of it, watching as the driver screamed from behind the wheel and screeched the brakes. Calvin remained as he was as the bus stopped merely an inch away from him. He smirked and nodded.

The BBA employee looked shocked beyond all belief and opened the door to let the three inside. He nodded shakily to them as they took their seats at the front of the bus, everyone sending Calvin glares.

Sabrina panted for breath and shook her head. "There was no need to run in front of the bus like that!" She exclaimed, earning his attention at last. "You could've been killed." She stressed and placed a hand to her chest.

Calvin shrugged. "It's better than paying to get transported to this stupid hotel!" He shrieked and looked at his seat. "Why do we have to be at the front? I wanna sit at the back!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ben grinned and beamed. "Because me and Brin get travel sickness." He pointed out and yawned as the temperature began to take effect. He panted. "Woah, it's really hot. Even hotter than a hot Australian summer." He panted and fanned his face with his hands.

Sabrina shrugged and crossed her legs, her shorts clinging to her tanned and freckled legs. "I dunno. I kind of like it. I wouldn't say it's as hot as an Australian summer though." She pointed out and giggled as they journeyed closer and closer to the hotel in the air conditioned bus. Mind you, the air conditioning of the bus was average and didn't seem to support the people at the back.

Calvin yawned and put pressure on his left thigh as he squeezed. Sabrina blinked and shook her head. _'This is not happening!' _Her mind shrieked as Calvin gave a final squeeze and a raspberry flew from his behind.

She tried to keep a straight face as the other teams booed at Calvin and tried to shun him away. He kept a wide smirk on his face as they continued on with Sabrina finally giggled and cackling like a hyena.

Ben shook his head. "The hyena has been unleashed." As Sabrina laughed and laughed more, trying to regain herself. Ben gave her a face palm. "Come on, Brin. It's not that funny." He suggested.

Sabrina nodded, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "I know Ben. It's not funny. It's friggen hilarious!" Calvin nodded to her and gave off his own cackle that sounded like a fish gulping for air... or perhaps a kookaburra laughing its beak off with its companion.

At the back Tala shook his head and kept his violet eyes closed. "Deranged losers, all of them." He stated.

Spencer checked to see if any of the other teams were looking as he began to fan himself with his hands. "It's so damned hot with all of this on! Why can't we wear shirts and shorts like everyone else?" He looked to Tala as those violet eyes drove into his own.

Tala sighed in aggravation. "Because, Spencer, we are trying to make a statement. We are not like everyone else. We do not follow their clothing habits of exposing shorts and singlets. We stick to our own standards." He announced, feeling a bead of sweat trickling down his brow.

Bryan fanned himself. "I agree with Spence. We have to wear all of this clothing and it means nothing if we melt into a puddle." He looked to Kai as he kept cool and collected about himself. "Unlike Mr. Stubborn-Pants over there who can keep his cool about anything." He wandered off and leaned back into the padded bus chair.

The bus soon came to a halt outside of the hotel and everyone clambered out to get inside the cool air conditioned hotel and just envelop within its walls of non-hot.

Calvin led Sabrina and Ben in with their bags as he threw them down onto the ground and breathed heavily as Mr. Dickenson began a speech of team loyalty and the dangers of Egypt, such as snakes, the heat, dehydration, proper protection and so forth.

Hilary raised her hand. "Uhmmm how poisoness are the snakes?" She asked out of common curiosity. Everyone seemed to agree with that one.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "The snakes are very deadly but will not come near you if you give them space and do not agitate them. I have been told that they will bite if they feel threatened so please try and keep to the streets rather than wandering off and so forth." He stressed and dismissed all teams to their hotel rooms.

Sabrina sighed in relief. "At last! I can finally have a shower! I haven't had one since the day before we left for Egypt." She announced and taxed the bathroom almost instantly. She stripped from her sweaty shirt and shorts after sliding out of her sheepskin boots and green Beyblading gloves. She relieved herself of her ponytail and threw the hair tie to the bench and started the shower.

She grinned and slid under the warm water, sighing in contention and leaning against the shower wall as the water slid down her body and made trails across her tanned and freckled skin. She closed her emerald eyes and let the water soak into her uncontrollable magenta and silver hair. She was in heaven!

Sabrina turned in the shower and took the complimentary hotel shampoo and conditioner from the shower shelf and set them through her hair, making it rough and clean and then sleek and smooth with the foam from the products swirling at her feet and down the drain. She washed her body over and rinsed the excess soap from her body and shut the water off after biding her time under the warm water.

She opened the shower door and stepped out onto the clean white bathmat and reached for the fluffy white towel to dry her body from the droplets of water. After this she would probably join Calvin and Ben in an afternoon nap and then wander around in Egypt for the day tomorrow.

She dried her body and shook the towel over her hair to dry the mess of it. She shook her head with her hair flinging from side to side with her head motion. She yawned and finally slipped into her comfortable pyjamas; which consisted of green boxers and a plain black shirt. She beamed at her reflection and got ready to clean her teeth and head back into the suite.

Dabbing the toothpaste on the brush Sabrina ran the object across her teeth and then brushing her tongue and spitting the toothpaste foam from her mouth she rinsed her mouth and spat the foamy water from her mouth and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

She bent down and picked up her sweaty clothes and boots and walked back into the suite with Ben and Calvin, noticing that Calvin had passed out on the couch and Ben must have gone into one of the beds.

She shrugged and joined Ben in the room and slipped into one of the two vacant beds and almost instantly fell asleep. She retrieved Dramon from her shorts pocket and set him in her hand and kept him close to her, his beyblade warming up and glowing a soft golden light. She smiled and hummed to herself as sleep finally enveloped her.

**And there is chapter one. And yes Calvin would go to those extremes to stop a bus so that he wouldn't have to pay money to catch a taxi. So yeah. ehhehe  
More to come in chapter two which will feature a bit more stuff and stuff... I'm strange haha.  
Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and please do review! =D**

**~SD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for chapter two! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one and chapter two has more going on so that the plot starts to take a twist a little.**

**Enjoy guys!**

The morning soon came over Egypt, engulfing the entire city of Cairo in a humid heat for the start of the day. Most of the teams had emerged from the heat and were complaining but didn't take the heat to heart as they began their training schedules after a nice breakfast.

Calvin woke up to the sound of Sabrina banging on his door to wake up. "Calvin! Come on! We're going to miss breakfast of you don't get up and get ready." She warned and left him to get up and get dressed and so forth. He grumbled and ran a hand through his boofy black hair and gave a loud and long yawn before throwing the covers off of his body and sliding out of bed to join Sabrina and Ben down in the restaurant to eat breakfast.

He looked himself over in the mirror attached to the wall of his room. He nodded to his reflection and then spat on his hand before running it through his hair to neaten it. He nodded again and walked out of his room and out of the hotel suite to join Sabrina and Ben for breakfast.

Sabrina had taken two slices of toast with raspberry jam whilst Ben decided to have some corn flakes with a mountain of sugar on top with some milk. He smiled and nodded to Sabrina as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and led Ben over to a table away from everyone else since they were still the slight talk of the teams after what Calvin had done yesterday to stop the bus.

Sabrina slid into one of the plastic chairs and took a small sip of her orange juice before spitting it back into the glass and coughing. Ben followed her eyes and blinked in surprise when Calvin entered the dining hall dressed in nothing but his bed socks and black satin boxers. His chest was tanned and exposed as all the teams stared with gaping mouths.

Calvin shrugged them off and pulled a wedgie from his boxers and scratched his front before burping and shoving his way past a frightened Raul. "Move it, shrimp." He growled as he poured himself strong coffee and shoved toast into his mouth and then poured corn flakes into a bowl with milk and sugar.

Satisfied, Calvin joined Sabrina and Ben over at the table. Before he sat down he placed the bowl and mug of coffee onto the table and let a loud and ongoing fart escape his backside before taking his seat and digging into his cereal.

Ben gave Calvin a face palm while Sabrina's face turned bright red from embarrassment. She hid her face under her long magenta and silver fringe before continuing on with her jam toast and orange juice.

Hilary shook her head from her spot with BBA and looked to Tyson. "That guy is so rude! I feel sorry for poor Sabrina putting up with him." She told them and nibbled on her honey toast.

Tyson could only shrug his shoulders and slurp down his chocolate milk before continuing on with his coco pops and slurping the milk from the bowl. "It's none of our business if that happens or not. Brin chose to go with that team so they're her problem not ours." He said and chomped more of his cereal.

Daichi shrugged as well. "He's got funny style but I respect him. He's natural and not afraid to do what he wants." He grinned and munched on coco pops.

Hiro kept his cool and kept his eyes closed. "Let them do what they wish. If Calvin wants to be rude in public then let him and stay out of it." He sipped at his tea and stood up. "I'm going to get the training dish underway. Make sure you're ready in half an hour so we can begin." He then looked to Kenny. "Chief, you're with me." He walked off with Kenny followed close behind.

Tala watched after Hiro and then looked back to Team AD as Sabrina slapped Calvin on the arm and stood up. She flicked her ponytail and left the two boys to sit on their own as she went back up to the hotel suite to get fully dressed.

Tala narrowed his thick, red, eyebrows and looked to Kai. "We miaswell get outside and find a good training area if we want to train." He told the slate haired blader as he sipped his coffee silently and stood up, his scarf following his movements. Tala ground his teeth. "Did you hear me?" He asked, annoyed.

Kai opened his violet eyes and glared at Tala before shrugging it off and walking out of the dining area to be on his own to train.

Spencer narrowed his rye eyebrows and turned to Tala. "I don't understand why you let him be on the team if he's just going to be a prick about everything."

Bryan nodded in agreement. "What were you thinking? Spencer or myself would have been more than a match for everyone else with you." He scratched behind his neck and stood up, stretching out. "Well we should get training as well if we want to catch up to the grump." He suggested, Spencer and Tala standing up with him and following him out of the dining area to follow on after Kai, aka the grump.

After Sabrina had cleaned her teeth, brushed through her hair and put it up into a high ponytail she stripped from her bed shirt and clipped on her white bra and pulled her white singlet over the top to conceal her torso. She then removed her green satin boxers and pulled on a pair of clean underwear and then her cedar green shorts along with her knee high socks.

She looked in the mirror attached to the wall in her room and saw the tribal dragon tattooed on her left upper thigh at the side. It had been done by her clan leader to mark her as the dragon. She then turned and look to the dragon tattoo on the back of her right shoulder which had been given to her by her bitbeast, Dramon, after he chosen her as his mistress to fight alongside her inside of her purple beyblade.

Sabrina beamed and pulled on her knee high sheepskin boots and walked out of her room to find Calvin and Ben sitting on the couch and not making a move to get ready. She shook her head and got her beyblade and launcher together. "I'm going out to train a bit. Wanna come?" She asked.

Ben shook his head and Calvin replied with a; "Nyehhhh." To signal that he wanted to escape the heat.

Sabrina shrugged and left them to it. "Suit yourselves." As she shut the door behind her and tightened her brown belt around her waist through her belt hooks. She walked down the flight of stairs and through the main hall of the reception area to get outside into Cairo. She shielded her eyes from the rays of the sun and walked further into the street.

Stalls of businesses and small trade was around the market place as Sabrina walked through it and observed the different bits of silver, jewellery and stones and gems that were set out to attract females and young girls to buy the shiny objects.

She saw a stall dedicated to selling sheepskin and alpaca wool for padding and warmth. She smiled at the businesses and continued on her merry way to a deserted place to train her new move she had been working on since Spain. She was hoping to use it on their opponents in the next tournament whoever they were facing next.

Team AD had been placed as the 'backup' team in the tournaments since there were seven teams competing. How it worked, for them, was that whichever team won between them and another team would go on to face Team AD to see who went up the ladder in the next tournament. This tournament was between Barthez Battalion and F-Dynasty and whichever team won would face Team AD to earn their place up on the ladder.

Sabrina hummed to herself and had her attention drawn to a gathered crowd. She blinked and walked to the crowd to try and squeeze through. She tapped a random's shoulder, smiling when it was Hilary. "Hey Hil. What's going on? A battle?" She asked.

Hilary shook her head, her ruby eyes slandered in worry. "No. Someone's been bitten by a snake. Mr. Dickenson has just called an ambulance to help them."

Sabrina hissed and squeezed her way through the crowd to get to the victim. She coughed and blinked in surprise when she noticed the Blitzkrieg Boys seated on the ground next to Bryan as he held his right upper thigh in pain and panted.

She shook her head and got down next to Spencer. "What happened?" She asked, earning Spencer's surprised gasp and then a glance to Bryan.

"We just took a seat as Kai and Tala got ready to train and this snake just came out of nowhere and took a bite out of Bryan."

Sabrina looked to Bryan as he panted heavier than before and collapsed back to the ground and writhed in pain. Sabrina looked back to Spencer. "What did the snake look like?" She asked as Spencer pulled out the dead snake he had obviously trampled on. It had a black head with a red body and patterns across it. She shook her head and looked to Mr. Dickenson. "Get me a knife, castor oil and a pan." She ordered as she reached for Bryan's blue belt.

Bryan reached with a grip and seized her hand. "I... still have dignity... ya know..." He panted and groaned as sweat rolled down his brow.

Sabrina narrowed her magenta eyebrows. "I'm not going to do that. Who do you think I am? I need you to pull your pants down so I can look at it."

Anyone within earshot simply gaped at Sabrina as she ripped Bryan's blue belt from the belt hooks and pulled his maroon pants down his waist, leaving his pale blue briefs untouched. She wrapped the blue belt above the snake bite and look to Spencer as she tightened it, hearing Bryan groan. "Keep a firm hold of this to cut the blood flow so the venom takes more time to spread."

Spencer nodded and got next to Sabrina and clamped his large hand over the leather belt and pulled it tightly, Bryan howling in pain and dropping his head back onto the ground.

Sabrina looked up as Mr. Dickenson returned with a knife, a bottle of castor oil a small steel pan. She took the items and leaned in close to Bryan's face and held the point of the knife to his lips. "Lick it." She commanded. She noticed that Bryan had his eyes closed. His cheeks were heating up with his forehead and sweat trickled down his sweaty brow. She growled in worry and opened his mouth.

Taking steady breaths she placed her right index and middle fingers into his mouth and smothered them in Bryan's saliva before wiping it onto the tip of the knife and moving back down to the snake bite.

She took a deep breath and pricked the tip of the knife into Bryan's leg, hearing him whimper and howl as the cold metal sliced through his skin. Sabrina tried her best to hush him as she poured castor oil onto the wound and closed her eyes.

She took a few steady breaths before leaning down and sucking at the snake bite with the castor oil to spit it out into the pan. She sat upright and spat the venom castor oil into the pan and poured more onto the bite before leaning down again.

Everyone looked on in wonder as the ambulance finally arrived and Sabrina spat out the last of the oil. She shook her head and kept herself from swallowing. Spencer helped the paramedics to lift Bryan on the stretcher and then helped them to load Sabrina into the ambulance.

The ride to the ambulance was silent and short as a doctor took Sabrina into a cubical to scrape her tongue of the saliva and oil and venom before giving her a few injections and then giving her water to gurgle and spit out.

She did this method a few times before she was allowed to swallow the water to help flush it out of her system. She smiled to the doctor and lay down to have a rest.

After the paramedics had Bryan taken into the emergency ward he had a tube put into his lungs and stomach to keep him nourished and to give him oxygen. His fever had spiked to nearly forty one degrees with his muscles twitching with spasms.

Tala and Spencer were out in the hall pacing while Kai kept his cool and sat in a chair with his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. He didn't appear to care much for what had just happened as his team mates paced in worry for the lilac haired blader.

An Egyptian doctor then came from the emergency ward and confronted the worried bladers. He had a clipboard at his side as the two came to confront him. Tala narrowed his red eyebrows. "Well? How is he? What's going on?" He exclaimed his worry for his friend.

The doctor cleared his throat and sighed. "Well I'm afraid that the fever will take some time to break and his muscles are going into spasms from the venom. We have given him two injections already for the anti venom but we will see how this fares." He then looked to his clipboard and then back to the worried boys. "He will have to be kept in for observation for at least a week and a half so that we can make sure he recovers properly and the anti venom works its way through his system."

Tala growled and shook his head. "A week? We have a tournament to prepare for! Isn't there any other way to make it faster?" He asked, obviously anger rising in his voice.

The doctor merely shook his head. "The fever alone will take the week to break. He was very lucky that the girl knew what she was doing otherwise he would have been comatose."

Spencer placed a large hand to Tala's shoulder to calm the red head down. "We understand. When can we see him? Will he be alright for visitors?" He asked trying to keep his worry and anxiety at bay.

The doctor sighed. "Well we have had to put a tube down his throat into his lungs and also to his stomach to keep him nourished. So he will be unconscious for at least a couple of days." He explained and nodded to them. "You are more than welcome to sit with him. But you may need to wash and sanitise your hands before you touch him and so forth." He then smiled. "I must go and check on the girl now. We have just given her the anti venom along with a few other injections."

Spencer looked up in thought and then back to the doctor. "How is she? Is she in the same state as Bryan?"

"No, she is perfectly fine. She does have a minor fever but that should break over a couple of days. Aside from that we had to scrape her tongue and inject her with antibiotics and the anti venom and she, from what I've been told, is sleeping now." He beamed and left the boys to it.

Tala sighed and looked up to Spencer. "Well I guess we should get in there and see how he is." He looked down, worried for his best friend. "I know he won't be awake for a couple of days but it would be good if at least one of us could sit in there."

Spencer nodded and gave a glance to Kai who had stood up and flicked the tail of his scarf from his leg. "That means all of us, Kai. You can't walk out on us."

Kai kept his eyes closed and crossed his arms over his chest before turning away. "I have better things to do than babysit Bryan." He replied coldly and left the two to stand and watch.

Tala gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. "One day, Spence! I mean it. He is going to feel my wrath!" He seethed and turned from Spencer and walked into the emergency ward.

He removed his beyblading gloves and washed his hands and then sprayed sanitiser on them. Spencer followed suit and followed after Tala to sit next to Bryan's bed.

He was sweating, twitching and had a large tube down his throat to help him breathe and keep him nourished. His eyebrows were narrowed slightly in pain as they too twitched now and again. His chest was exposed with a drip running from his left arm and another from the back of his right hand. He had ice packs under various parts of his arms, legs, the back of his neck and also his back.

His cheeks were rosy red from the heat emitting from the fever and his forehead was lined with beads of sweat that trickled down his temple and landed silently on the pillow underneath his head.

Tala bit his bottom lip and looked to his right leg where he could see the bandage wrapped around the snake bite to keep the bacteria out of the wound. He reached out slowly and took hold of Bryan's twitching hand and held it gently as he felt his friend's fingers twitching like the rest of his body.

Spencer watched on as Tala held Bryan's hand with the lilac haired blader twitching and sweating from the fever. He shook his head and looked down at his hands. _'To think, this was all caused by a snake. Who knew?' _He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as he and Tala sat in worry for their friend.  
**  
Oh no! Poor Bryan! I hope he'll be alright! But snake bites are very dangerous if not treated correctly and Sabrina was being a brave little Aussie and helping Bryan in a time of need since the ambulance took its sweet time to get there. But yeah. More chapters to come so do stay in tune. hehe**

**~SD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh! It's amazing! An update! An update! I haven't updated anything since January! So it's amazing! Go me! Go me! *throws a party* Okay I'm over it now. haha.  
So here is chapter 3 of Three Rules of Dating. I'm sorry if anyone is reading this that I've taken nearly forever to update anything. I've had writer's block and a few other things going on in my life that have caused me to suddenly stop writing Q-Q I fail =P  
Anywhoooos, here's chapter 3 for you guys that are following this fic. Thanks!**

* * *

Three days had passed since the snake bite incident. The doctors had decided to remove the tube from Bryan's stomach and lungs and replace them with an oxygen mask to help him breathe a little easier.

They were worried that he was still sweating but the twitching and the swelling had gone down considerably. The fever had broken down but was still lingering around the fair haired Russian. They had injected him with the last injections to help eliminate the venom completely.

Tala had to step out with Kai to get in some training. He had told Spencer to stay with Bryan in case he woke up and didn't have a clue about what was going on. The red head was reluctant at the idea to leave his team mate but they had to train for the tournament that was in less than two weeks. And having Bryan down and out of training was bad for the team, meaning that Kai and Tala would have to train on their own.

Spencer was sitting at the bed when he heard groaning. He looks up to see Bryan's face scrunching as he attempted to open his eyes. He stood up and leaned over him. "Bry?"

Bryan groaned and opened his light jade green eyes slowly and averted his eyes up to the blurry figure standing over him. His throat felt dry and his eyelids felt heavy and sore. He scrunched his face up again and clenched his eyes shut as the light came through and hurt his sensitive eyes.

"Spence?"He groaned and opened his eyes again as he felt it was a little easier this time. He hissed a little. His head hurt, his eyes hurt... his whole body hurt. What happened to make his body ache? "Mmm, I can't remember anything." He placed a hand to his head, feeling it warm under his pale skin.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "It's okay. You were bitten by a snake while Tala and Kai were training. We sat down and it came out of nowhere and took a bite out of you. Doctor says you're lucky to have survived it."

Bryan shook his head and grumbled. "Lucky to have survived? How did I then? If it came out of nowhere." He groaned.

Spencer nodded. "It was amazing!" Bryan seemed confused. "You were bitten and Mr. Dickenson called for an ambulance. And then all of a sudden out of nowhere comes your guardian angel!" He was definitely confused now. What was Spencer talking about?

"Guardian angel?"

Spencer grinned. "Sabrina Wilson! She came out of nowhere and ordered everyone around. Then she got down next to you, ripped your pants off and put a knife in your leg!" Bryan cringed a little. "She then opened the wound and poured castor oil all over it and sucked the venom out of you."

Bryan appeared gobsmacked. Sucked the venom out of his leg? "Is... she okay? You know after sucking that venom out?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, she's okay. She was brought in and given some injections and other things to help the swelling and whatnot but my goodness it was so amazing!"

The air seemed to stand still as Bryan lay there and pondered over it. Why would Sabrina Wilson, of all people in the Beyblading circuit, help to suck venom out of Bryan's leg? It didn't seem to make any sense.

Sure he had seen glimpses of the Australian dragon's power during a beybattle but he would never of imagined that she would save _his _life. It seemed a bit embarrassing. It was supposed to be that boy saves girl, not girl saves boy. It just seemed so... unnatural.

Bryan wrinkled his nose up. Spencer noticed. "What's up?"

Bryan shrugged. "Doesn't seem right... I was saved by a girl." He sighed and coughed not seeming to be able to catch his breath. He sat up and leaned over, covering his mouth with his hand, coughing more and more until he could feel Spencer's large hand patting his back rather roughly.

"Okay, take it easy." He poured a glass of water for Bryan and helped him to sip it bit by bit. "Now, try and get some more rest before the doctor comes back. He said he needs to give you some antibiotics for your fever."

"Fever? I don't have a fever!" Oh Bryan, you should know better than that. He put his hand to his forehead and tried to feel for heat. "See, I'm fine." Little did he realise that his already hot skin would counter the heat emitting from his forehead, making him seem that he was perfectly fine. He then lay back down and sighed.

Spencer shook his head and sighed. "You think you're not feverish but you are. You need to take it easy and rest."

Bryan closed his eyes again and started to groan. "When... this is over I want... I want to see her." When Spencer asked who Bryan smirked. "Wilson." He then fell into a feverish sleep.

The doctor entered some minutes after Bryan had fallen asleep and began to check his fever over. He opened his eyelids and checked that his pupils were responding to light. They were. He placed the thermometer in the pale Russian's mouth and waited for the small device to make a sound. Once it did he took it out of his mouth and checked his temperature.

He mused over it a little and turned to Spencer. "He's at forty degrees now. It's still a little high but it should go down within a few more days." He then looked at the water, a little distressed. "You said he woke up... he should be drinking more water. This is a little worrying." He turned to a nurse standing beside him. "Please get the dose of antibiotics for my patient. Also when he wakes I want a cool bath run for him." He then turned to Spencer. "You're a good friend for standing by him. If you'll excuse me, I'll get the nurse to attach him to the medicine and then we must tend to more patients."

Spencer nodded. "Thanks doc." He then sat back down and sighed. A cool bath? Bryan certainly wouldn't enjoy that in the slightest bit. He chuckled and closed his eyes. It would be most entertaining seeing those nurses attempt to bath the fair haired Russian.

Another few hours had passed since the doctor checked the Russian over and he was awake again. Feeling a little light headed on the medication. The doctor came by again and helped him drink some water and explained the situation a little.

"No." Was the simple answer. "I don't want women bathing me! I'm quite capable of doing it myself." He narrowed his thick eyebrows.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't think you quite understand. You are in no fit condition to bathe yourself, as humourous as that may sound." He then smiled. "Don't worry, the nurses have seen boy privates before. No need to worry."

Spencer chuckled. Bryan glared at them both and crossed his arms. "I am not having women bathe me! I refuse!"

"Well... if you refuse then you'll simply be dragged in. Your choice." A warning growl was sent his way. "It will help your fever a little. This isn't just affecting your head it is affecting your entire body. You don't seem to understand the situation."

Bryan growled. "As I said before... no. And that's my final answer!"

Wrong answer dear Bryan. He was dragged to the bathroom and had his clothes torn from him. One of the nurses ran the bath while the rest held him in place, naked and humiliated beyond belief. Once the bath was ready they all dragged him to the bath and forced him in.

"You can't do this!" He growled angrily and was literally nearly tossed in the bath.

One of the nurses washed through his hair while three held him down with the fifth nurse giggling and washing his body. The nurse washing his hair beamed. "Aww, such a cutie when he's angry." She poured the cool water over his head, the water dripping along his hot skin and pooling back into the bath.

After a good five or so minutes Bryan began to stop struggling and let them do their job. In his own opinion it was degrading beyond belief but he couldn't find the strength to fight them off anymore. And besides, one of them was twice the size as he was. Big mistake to try and fight against her.

After they had finished washing the fair skinned feverish Russian they took him out of the bath and began to dry him, the biggest of them holding him up.

He grumbled. _'So degrading... I am so humiliated.'_ Once he was dried they pulled on a fresh pair of briefs for him and took him back to his bed. They lay him down and attached the antibiotics into the drip needle in his hand and left him to rest.

Spencer sat back down next to Bryan and chuckled. "What an interesting day this has been." He smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking up as Tala and Kai stepped through the door. "Hey man, you missed Bryan behind woman-handled into bath." He laughed. "It was quite entertaining."

Tala smirked. "I bet." He looked to Bryan. "How're you feeling?"

Bryan shrugged his cheeks going a little red from the fever. "Not too bad. Humiliated beyond belief." He then looked to his red haired friend. "Spencer told me Wilson saved me... Is that true?"

Tala nodded and took a seat beside the bed. "Yeah. But the doctor says you'll be stuck in here for the next week or something." He sighed. "Not what we had planned but looks like you'll make it out just in time for the tournament."

Kai kept his eyes closed and stood against the wall with his trademark bad boy crossed arms look. He didn't pay any attention to his team as they pondered over the recent events. He was actually quite ticked about it all. Of all times for it to happen it had to happen just before the tournament. Didn't it?

He huffed. _'Trust Bryan of all people to get himself bitten before the tournament. Waste of space.'_ He kept his eyes closed and was beyond tempted to leave.

Bryan scratched behind his left ear. "So... is it alright if she comes in here? I need to ask her why she did that."

Kai smirked. "Why she wanted to save your life? Heh, maybe she didn't have a choice." He then looked up at the fair haired Russian. "But then again does anyone have a choice with you?"

Bryan growled. "Why you!" Spencer held him down, glaring at the youngest member.

Tala closed his eyes and looked away. "Why don't you make yourself useful and piss off, Kai. Technically you're not Russian, I don't even know why you're here." He opened his eyes and gave Kai a hard cold glare.

Kai huffed and left, his two tailed scarf trailing angrily behind him as he slammed the door and left the hospital.

Spencer growled. "Stuck up prick." He then looked to Tala. "Why, Tala? That's all we ask. Why did you want him on this team?" He sighed and sat down; looking up suddenly when there was a couple of soft knocks at the door. "Who's there?"

The door opened with a smiling Sabrina standing at the door with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. "Is it still alright for visitors?" She asked shyly and walked in, looking to Tala. "You called, red head?"

Tala smirked. "So glad you could make it. Spencer told me someone wanted to see you." He averted his eyes quickly to Bryan. "Come in, sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

Sabrina walked into the room and gave the red headed Russian a pat on the back before sitting on the chair next to the bed. She smiled at Bryan. "Feel better?"

Bryan crinkled his nose a bit. "Why did you save me?"

Sabrina seemed taken aback. "Uhmm first of all, you're welcome, and secondly because it was the right thing to do... Why the sudden interrogation?"

Bryan then sat up, his chest bare and exposed from under the covers. "Mainly because you're a girl..."

Sabrina smirked. "Thank you for pointing that out. Did my breasts give that away?"

It was Bryan's turn to smirk. "Cocky... I like that." He shook his head. "Why did you save me? You never answered that."

Sabrina cleared her throat. "If you remember I did actually. I told you it was the right thing to do. But if you really want to know, I was in the right place at the right time."

Spencer blinked. "Meaning?"

Sabrina sighed. "Meaning I was getting ready to train when I saw a massive crowd. I pushed through and sucked the venom out of you." She then grinned. "Besides I live in the outback. I have to know these things. I've sucked the venom out of Chadwick... oh... three times now. He's hopeless when it comes to snakes." She giggled and looked out of the window. "Mmm, you don't get much of a view from here, do you?" She stood up and walked to the window, looking out.

Bryan suddenly noticed the tribal dragon tattoo on her left upper thigh. He raised an eyebrow. "I take it you like tattoos?"

Sabrina looked at him. "Huh? Oh." She looked down at her leg and grinned. "Kind of. I got this fella from my clan leader." She looked between them. "Oh, right, you guys don't know I'm not really Aussie, hey?" She grinned. "I'm Alaskan. Not born and raised obviously but to an extent that my clan still wanted to mark me I guess."

Spencer blinked. "So... that's a mark not a tattoo?"

Sabrina giggled. "No, it is very much a real tattoo my friend." She smiled. "Anyway, enough about all of that." She stood over Bryan. "I'm just glad you're okay." She leaned in close and put her forehead against his, humming a little.

Bryan sat still. He didn't know what to think. He blushed a little and looked to Spencer as he chuckled and Tala began to stifle a laugh. "Uh... Wh-what are you doing?"

Sabrina pulled back and smiled. "Hmm, you've still got a bit of a fever, but from the feel of it you should be fine soon." She beamed and chuckled. "Sorry for the startling..." She then stood back with her hands on her hips. "Well... if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She poked Bryan's forehead with her finger. "Alright?"

Bryan blinked, stunned. "Uhmm... sure. Thanks, Sabrina."

Sabrina giggled. "Please, just call me Brin. Although you can call me Sabrina too. Either one I guess." She grinned and turned to leave the boys to ponder.

Tala watched as she left and closed the door. He shook his head. "Man she's so weird."

Spencer grinned. "And cute too." He looked to Bryan. "She likes you. So obvious."

Bryan looked at him, dumbfounded. "Yeah?" He wouldn't have the slightest clue if a girl liked him. He didn't know what to look for. Although she did save _his _life. _'I feel like I need to owe it up to her somehow... I think.'_ He looked up at the ceiling, pondering and shrugging. She closed his eyes and lay against the bed head.

* * *

**Le gasp! Did that really happen? Haha Sabrina is so suggestive at times and a bit of a cocky person but she does care... and does seem to like Bryan a little *giggles* I wonder what will happen in the next chapter. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading you guys!**

**~SD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... I haven't updated this fic in over 2 years... I.. am... so... LAZY! I am really sorry to all the people who were enjoying this and it suddenly just stopped. I am a horrible person for not keeping my fics up to date _**

**ANYWAY! Brand new chapter! And thanks to the people that have beeen interested in the fic and the ones who have reviewed as well :'D  
BRYAN NEEDS MORE LOVE PEOPLE! *throws arms up dramatically***

**Enjoy~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A week had passed since Bryan's deadly snake bite incident. He had been released from the hospital on prescribed medication that would last for the rest of their stay in Egypt. Tala was not happy… it meant that the team had to file all these papers through the BBA to get the medication and then sign an agreement that this was not an accident that occurred inside the stadium; mainly so that they couldn't sue them.

Since Bryan couldn't train with the team he and Spencer decided to wander around the markets while Kai and Tala trained for their next match. His pace was slowed down slightly since he was still limping a bit on his sore leg. Spencer stayed at his side like a good team mate and made sure he didn't do anything stupid… or run off anywhere stupid for that matter.

They hadn't seen a glimpse of Sabrina Wilson since she visited them last time. They assumed that the Australian Beyblader was preoccupied with her own team training for their upcoming match. They would be facing against F-Dynasty or Barthez Battalion in the next round.

Spencer looked to the right as he saw a stall that was selling leather gloves, leather belts and leather boots. He hummed and walked closer to them, the strong scent of the leather catching in his nose and he cringed. He didn't particularly like the smell of leather.

While Spencer was looking over in the leather stall Bryan stopped under a shade-sail and scanned the market with his pale eyes, his lids dropping to slits slightly from the sun. He could feel his pale skin starting to burn in the harsh sun. He locked his gaze onto a figure… Magenta hair with silver tips, shorts, sun kissed skin… brown leather sheepskin boots, and the tribal dragon tattoo on her left thigh...

He glanced over to make sure that Spencer was still preoccupied and smirked when he was. He slipped away as quickly as he could after the girl. He felt like a cripple when he half hobbled after her; groaning in frustration when she entered a shop. He stopped at the shop and looked up…

'_Art supplies?...' _He looked at the door and pushed it open, glancing inside at how clam and serene the shop made him feel. He stepped inside and walked slowly through the isles, the smell of incense entering his nostrils. It soothed him and made him half smile in content. This place was relaxing…

Looking up he saw shelves with books, shelves with pencils, pens and markers, paint supplies, rolls of paper and canvas… So this was what an art shop looked like..? He wandered further along and noticed her again. He flattened his back against the end of the isle and looked around as she stood on her toes and tried to reach something on a higher shelf. He smiled to himself and had to cover his mouth from bursting into laughter. She was SO short!

Watching her for another minute or so he decided to walk over slowly and stopped when she kept reaching, her fingers dancing along the edge of the shelf. He reached up with ease and took hold of what she was trying to reach and put it against her fingers, the slender tanned fingers grasping the object slowly.

Emerald eyes opened and looked up with magenta eyebrows raised in confusion. They looked straight into the pale jade green eyes above them, thick grey eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

She turned around and looked up at Bryan properly, having to crane her neck back a little to look up into his eyes. "… Thanks." She voiced gently and smiled when he gave a grin. "It's good to know someone who is tall around here!" She left to get a book and then paid for her items. At the door; she turned back to Bryan as he followed her out. "Are… you going to follow me?"

"Well I can't train with Tala and Kai… And Spencer is looking at leather and shit so why not." He smirked and shrugged; following the small Australian girl out of the shop and through the market. He shielded his eyes with his arm from the sun as he followed her, watching as her lazy ponytail bounced and clung to her neck and shoulders.

She looked up at him. "I'm really hungry." She beamed. "Let's go and eat." She led him to a café and sat down inside where it was cool. She looked through the menu and looked up at the waiter. "A chocolate sundae… wiiiith… m&ms.. Some of those chocolate chips, and maybe a bit of chocolate syrup as well." She took no notice of Bryan's gobsmacked look. "Hhmmm…. I'll also get a ham and cheese croissant, a side of fresh garden salad.. NO salad dressings… and oooo some garlic bread too." She handed the menu back and looked to Bryan. "Want anything?" She raised an eyebrow when he didn't answer. She looked back to the waiter. "Make all that double."

She crossed her legs and looked at him. "You… sure can eat a lot!"

Sabrina shrugged. "I live on a farm. I operate heavy machinery and I also work with massive animals… So of course I eat a lot." She grinned and rest her cheek in her hand on the table. "This is merely a snack for me. I can eat way more."

"Where do you put it all!? You're so thin!" Bryan argued and looked at her with a disbelieved look on his face.

"First of all, I am not thin." She stood up and drummed her stomach. "All the food goes in here… comes out the other end." She pointed to her thighs next. "Sometimes the fat goes here too!" She sat back down. "I like to think that I am… curvy." She grinned.

"You are not fat… not from what I can see anyway. You have nice curves! I think… Umm are curves a good thing for a woman?" He raised a brow in confusion. "And… you have… very large breasts too. Does all that extra food go in there?"

She gave him a semi-glare. "You don't talk to girls much, do you? Food doesn't go in my tits! My tits are big because I hit puberty when I was nine and they've been growing ever since." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Mind you I get a bloody sore back from them too. So while you men drool over how perfect a girl's boobs are, you don't factor in how painful it is to have massive boobs."

Bryan's mouth hung open slightly… She was… The most open girl he had ever met. All those other girls, Julia and Mariah and that were always so hung up on their looks and always needed to make sure they looked pretty. And yet here was a girl… sitting across from him picking ear wax out of her ear with her pinkie and flicking it away. It was… odd to see a girl like this.

Their food eventually came over and Bryan almost cringed at the amount of chocolate that sundae had in it…. And she was eating it quite casually and then taking a bite out of her croissant and then pushing some salad in her mouth. She was so manly….

Sabrina caught Bryan glancing at her now and again and looked up with a mouth full of food asking him what was the matter. She raised a brow when he shook his head and said nothing. She was… unique to say the least.

After their brief 'snack' as Sabrina has described it, the two walked through the market once more and just strode through casually. Bryan cleared his throat. "So.. thanks again for saving me from that venom." He looked down at her.

She shrugged. "Don't mention it. Like I said before, Chad's gotten himself bitten by snakes so many times. It's become almost a thing to do at home now. We have so many venomous snakes at home it isn't funny anymore…" She trailed off as they came to the town and an observation area. She walked over and looked over the city, a big smile on her face. "Now that is something you don't see every day."

Bryan looked over at what her eyes were catching. His eyes went wide with admiration at the slowly descending sun that sent an array of pink, orange and red through the sky. It was breathtaking. He shuffled his feet a little and gripped the railing, his shoulders tensing.

"I… like you." He said aloud to her.

Her eyes whipped up to him. "Excuse me?" She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Sorry… too soon huh?" He put the bored expression on his face, one of the many expressions he used to cover up his emotions. He was slowly coming out of his shell a little with facial emotions but it was taking its time.

Sabrina leaned against the railing and folded her arms over her chest. "Why do you like me?" She tapped her arm with a finger. "Maybe you feel that way because I saved you… I think that's pretty normal. Trust me you don't want me as a girlfriend." She said smoothly to him.

"It's not just because you saved me… You're not like other girls! You're not hung up on what you look like or if you're beautiful or not… I… I'm not saying that you're ugly! I'm just… umm… ugh." He covered his face with his massive hands and sighed into them.

Sabrina looked away and bit her lip. "I like you too… but…" She watched as he lowered his hands and looked at her. "I'm not quite ready to commit to anything. I have a few… personal bad relationship experiences and I just need to get over them." She looked up at him properly. "But… I'm glad I'm not like other girls." Her eyes softened and she punched him in the arm, laughing as he winced. "That didn't hurt!"

"It wasn't your arm that got punched." He laughed a little and pushed her gently, the two turning around to walk back to the hotel.

The sky darkened to a deep dark red colouring. They entered the hotel and Bryan decided to accompany Sabrina up to her room to make sure she got in safely, like a real gentleman.

They stopped outside her room and she looked up at him again as the calm red/orange tinge from the sun hit the side of his face, making it soft and warm to look at. "Thanks… I should be okay now." She chuckled as he poked out his tongue.

Bryan saw her frown. "What is it…?"

She smiled. "Bend down a bit. There's something in your hair." She waited for him to bend down and placed her hand to his cheek gently, kissing the other softly and massaged the side of his face with her thumb slowly. She pulled back and smiled up into his eyes. "You're such a great guy, Bryan. Maybe when everything is all over… I'll think about it." She opened her door and smiled up at him again. "Good night."

He watched as she entered her room and shut the door softly behind her. He touched the spot where she had just kissed and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

He wandered to his team's hotel room to, possibly, get an earful from Tala and Spencer for disappearing suddenly.

Sabrina slid down against the door and put her hand to her mouth. _'What am I getting myself into?...' _She just smiled shyly and thought about the pale haired Russian.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oh Brin what was that all about? Don't get his hopes up too high!  
There was chapter 4. Chapter 5 will hopefully come... soon. And hopefully it won't take another 2 years to update ;v;... I will try and update ASAP!**

**Thanks so much guys :'D**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray! I'm back with a new chapter! And it didn't take me 2 years to update! *throws glitter everywhere***

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are so awesome! And also to the new followers and to the old followers as well! Thanks for liking the fanfic so far! It makes me happy that people like my pairing ^^  
I always love to see new Bryan pairings as well ;D**

**So here you go! Chapter 5!**

ENJOY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Calvin scrunched his nose up when they entered the training room. All of the beydishes were in use; and no team looked like they were retiring any time soon.

He sat down on the bench and looked to Ben, as he sat down beside him. Ben tried to stay positive about the situation. "Well… Perhaps in another ten, or so, minutes we can use one of them." He beamed to Calvin; screaming on the inside that they had missed their chance to get a dish.

Calvin snorted at him, rolling his copper eyes. "Do you always have to try and keep positive about everything!? We're sitting on the damn bench while every other lame team is training!" He looked away from Ben and gave an angry pout; signalling he was done with everything.

"Just relax! Sabrina said she was going to try and find an alternative place for us…" He started to sweat a little when Calvin gave him a glare. He kept his gaze forward; hoping that Sabrina would return soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sabrina knelt down as a stray cat came up to her and purred loudly. She beamed and tickled the cat under its chin; earning a loud purr and a nudge against her leg. "Well aren't you a cutie!"

She laughed when the cat rolled on the ground and meowed at her, while laying contently on its back. She took the hint and scratched its belly gently, the cat taking her hand in its front paws and chewing at them gently.

She looked up and scanned the area. It was mainly flat, and there was dirt…. Lots and lots of dirt. She sighed and stood up; reclaiming her hand back from the cat and waving goodbye as it sat up and began o lick its paws, not even upset she left.

Walking further ahead; Sabrina noticed that the sun was particularly hot around this area. Her eyes slitted slightly from the intense heat from the sun. This place was no good… Sighing, she turned back around and walked back through the town; stopping when three men stopped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going, hottie?" One of the men grinned and edged forward; causing the girl to step back against a wall. "Heh… no place for someone like you."

Magenta eyebrows rose. "Who even says hottie these days?" She took in the three men. They were taller than her; had olive coloured skin and appeared to be lower class citizens. "If you're looking for money, I don't have any. The monopoly man keeps the money." She held up her hands to the men.

The second one smirked. "No money? What's the good of you then?" He looked to his leader. "Guess we need to get something else."

The first man chuckled. "Paying us with your body will be enough." The three men approached her.

Sabrina analysed her current situation. Three against one… She nodded to herself and shrugged and pulled out her beyblade shooter; Dramon nestled in it. "Okay fellas. Time to make it fair I suppose." She pulled fiercly at the ripcord; the purple beyblade flying from the shooter and flying past the men.

They laughed at her, the leader stepping forward. "Was that the best you had? Pathetic!"

Sabrina smirked. "Oh no, my best is yet to come." She darted her hand out quickly and palmed the leader in the throat and kicked his abdomen while he was winded, causing him to be knocked to the ground. She quickly evaded an oncoming punch and spun around; kicking her leg out and knocking the second man to the ground, winding him.

The third man pulled out a knife and swung it, cutting her arm and causing her to retreat backwards. She hissed and looked at the cut. "Hmm… Bad move." She looked to the man and grinned; almost sadistically, as an eruption of golden light swam over her and the man; a huge, black, dragon appearing with angry jade eyes.

Wings spread out and the massive beast let loose a terrifying roar, the man yelping and turning to run. Sabrina stood in place and looked to Dramon with a smirk. "Go on, boy." Once the command was made, Dramon dashed forward; the purple blade speeding with the beast to catch the man.

A huge clawed hand darted out and pinned the man against the wall; causing him to shake and stare into the eyes of the terrifying beast. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!"

Sabrina began to laugh; looking up at Dramon her eyes widened with a sadistic look looming in them. _"Destroy him." _She commanded to him.

Dramon drew his head back; a ball of lightning forming between his jaws. He went to release it when a slicing attack broke through his defense and knocked him back, causing him to release his grip on the man and turn to the source; roaring and swishing his tail in an angry matter.

Falborg screeched and spread his wings in an intimidating display of dominance. Dramon snarled; the two beasts lunging for each other, fighting tooth and claw.

The purple and teal beybades crashing into each other; causing sparks to fly from the force of the friction. The teal beyblade looked as though it had the advantage; pushing the purple beyblade back against the wall and slamming into it to slow it down.

Emerald eyes shot to the side and saw light jade eyes, narrowed in frustration. Sabrina took a step back as the eyes bore deeply into her; piercing through her defense and causing her to gasp and clutch the side of her head, gripping her magenta hair tightly.

Dramon roared painfully and returned to the sanction of his beyblade as the battle came to a stop. Sabrina fell to her knees and breathed deeply, swiping at Bryan's hand when he tried to reach out. "DON'T.. Touch me…" She breathed calmly after a while, daring to look up at him. "Sorry." Her eyes looked away.

Bryan knelt down next to her, and studied her face. "What happened? I've never seen that before." He narrowed his, thick, eyebrows in concentration; wanting more answers.

Sabrina sighed and fell back to sit on her bum. "Usually when Dramon sees something as a threat… Part of him takes over my body." She looked at him with a scared gaze. "And he controls me… It makes me terrified."

Bryan had never heard of such a thing before. Although, thinking back to his battle against Rei in the first championships, he didn't doubt anything anymore. He placed a hand to her shoulder to soothe her a little. "It wasn't your fault…"

She looked to him. She looked into his eyes. She saw something she never wanted… "Do not pity me!" She growled and narrowed her magenta eyebrows.

"I'm not pitying you! I just saved you from your OWN bit beast! How am I pitying you!?" He retaliated; his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to.

"Well, I guess we're even then!" Sabrina stood up, and brushed her backside. She retrieved her beybade; turning from Bryan. She looked down at the beyblade and studied it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I'm sorry…"

Bryan was confused. First she was scared and upset; then she wanted him to stop pitying her, and now she was sorry? What was he supposed to say to her? How was he meant to react? Boris certainly never taught any of the boys about this. He only knew how to Beyblade; not to make girls swoon over him. And this girl was certainly not going to swoon over him anytime soon.

He stood up and placed a hand to her shoulder, gripping it softly when she tensed. His eyes softened when she turned to look at him; her emerald eyes full of confusion. She appeared to be as clueless about this as he was. He was, at this point, very thankful for that. "Just keep your head up." He said gently.

She looked up with a wide eyed gaze. She looked into those light jade eyes. She almost felt lost. She almost felt like she was drifting away. It became dreamlike when she felt her body moving closer, her head tilting very slightly, watching as he moved closer as well. She closed her eyes as their lips inched closer together. She almost felt them connecting; she felt his warm breath, his steady breathing, his heart beating faster which; in turn, made hers speed up too.

She stopped and bit her lip. Pulling away before their lips met, Sabrina pocketed Dramon and looked away. "I can't."

Bryan looked at her. "Why not?" His voice was gentle as he watched her.

She looked to him with remorse in her eyes. "Because; one of us will get hurt in the end. And I don't want it to be you." She watched the mood drop in Bryan's eyes.

While they were preoccupied, one of the men stood up and let out a low growl. He pulled a knife from his belt and dashed forward; intent on taking at least one of them.

Bryan swung his head around, hearing the footsteps, and pushed the girl to the ground. He lashed out with his fist and hit the man in the jaw, Sabrina wincing when she heard a crack. The man fell to the ground and began to writhe in pain, holding his jaw.

Bryan loomed over the man with a darkened gaze in his eyes. He turned his hard eyes to Sabrina and noticed, for the first time, the cut on her arm. "You're bleeding…" He reached out and touched her tanned arm.

The emotions in Sabrina's eyes changed, quickly, when she heard those words come from his mouth. She looked down at the trail of blood on her arm from the cut the man had inflicted on her earlier. She has been too preoccupied to notice.

Her heart beat faster as Bryan removed his gloves, shoved them in his pocket, and reached out with pale hands. He cupped his hands round her arm; applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. She felt everything become calm when she felt his warm body heat coming closer to her; causing her cheeks to heat up.

"You don't have to do that…" Her voice was quiet; almost a whisper, as she spoke to him, never taking her eyes off his.

"I know." His voice was almost as quiet as hers. "But I want to…" He trailed off, closing his eyes when he felt her other hand brush against his cheek. He bent forward; pushing his forehead against hers, their noses touching and their breathing almost in sync. Tilting his head slightly, Bryan lowered his head a little more and pressed his pale lips against her tanned ones.

Once he released his hold on her arm; she pushed her hands up against his chest and held them there, pushing herself into the kiss. She felt him pushing his tongue through for entry. She mentally rolled her eyes and let him explore her mouth; hearing him groan in satisfaction. After she allowed him access; she pushed her own tongue back against his, causing him to grunt in surprise and allow her to enter his mouth.

Bryan frowned a little unsure of how to handle this current situation. They held the kiss for a little while before they both pulled away; their lungs screaming for air. Light jade eyes looked down into emerald ones.

Sabrina gave him a small smile and ran a hand through his hair; while he was still bent over her. "You owe me dinner and a movie."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Calvin returned to the hotel room and slammed the door shut in Ben's face before he had a chance to walk into the room. Ben opened the door and walked in. "I know you're upset, but you didn't have to slam the door in my face!"

Calvin walked to the window and looked down, watching the ground below the hotel. "I ask her to do one damn thing! Find a place to train for the tournament! Hours later, she doesn't even come back! I'm going to hide her ass when she gets in!"

Ben swallowed hard. "M-maybe she found a spot and decided to train on her own? That's what she did when we first arrived."

"Yeah and then she found that stupid Albino Russian gorilla and got side-tracked!" And wouldn't you know it; as Calvin finished that sentence Sabrina was making her way to the hotel with Bryan. Calvin's copper eyes darkened. A smirk drew on his lips.

Ben watched as Calvin began to chuckle. Whatever it was about; it wasn't good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well how about… after the tournament, I take you to dinner then? Sound like a deal?" Bryan grinned as they stopped outside Sabrina's hotel room.

She chuckled and gave him an amused look. "All right; sounds good." She pulled out her room key. "Thanks… for saving me back there."

"Well, like you said, we're even now." He pet through her silver-tipped magenta hair right down to the end of her ponytail. "Well… I guess this is goodnight then."

She gave a single nod. "Good luck to your team tomorrow. Who knows, Calvin might actually want to go to the stadium to watch it!" She laughed.

He chuckled and rubbed his fingers against her cheek. "That'll be good." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Good luck to you and your team also." He watched her smile and unlock to the door to go inside. He watched her in a daze as she turned back to him before closing the door; her face full of happiness.

Sabrina walked into her room and stretched; yawning loudly. "So, how was your training today?" She jumped when the voice came out of nowhere.

She turned to see Calvin against the wall next to the window, his arms crossed and his eyebrows almost pushed together. "Yeah, it was alright. I'm going to have a shower." She left Calvin standing and watching her as she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

-.-.-.

Bryan walked into his hotel room and instantly got his ears torn off. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!?" Tala's face was beyond pissed as he growled; his breath seething through his teeth. "You didn't leave us a note to where you were going! This isn't like you, Bryan!"

Bryan looked to Spencer and Kai. Kai had an almost smug look on his face and Spencer was as angry as Tala.

"You were with _her_, weren't you?" The venom that came from Spencer's voice almost shocked Bryan. He looked to the big blonde. "She's only going to hurt you."

"Didn't anything Boris teach you sink in, Bryan!? Especially about women! They're manipulative and want to get our hopes up and then destroy them once they have us in their grasp!" Tala almost shouted to Bryan.

Bryan growled, baring his teeth. "You actually listened to what Boris said? Women aren't like that, Tal!"

"How would you know!? Oh wait, that's right! You're hanging around with one! She is the ENEMY, Bryan! She is on an opposing team! You can't just decide that you'll be friends with her because she saved your life! She wants something in return! That's how things like that work!" Tala's eyebrows narrowed more and more as he continued.

Something in Bryan snapped. "SHE IS NOT THE ENEMY! SHE WANTS NOTHING IN RETURN! I LIKE HER AND SHE LIKES ME!"

"How would you know that she likes you?" Spencer argued. This was almost at the climax…

"BECAUSE SHE KISSED ME!" He shouted and looked at their gobsmacked faces. Even Kai looked surprised; which really said something. "And I kissed her. And I LIKED IT!" Bryan stormed from his team to his room and slammed the door shut; the whole room shuddering from the impact.

Fear was plastered in Tala's eyes. What if he lost Bryan to her? What if he left the team and wanted her more than he wanted beyblading? He couldn't allow it! He won't allow it. Tala's eyes darkened. He was determined to put a stop to this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Well poop... Calvin and Tala both want to end this! This should turn out to be interesting in the end?.. maybe! We shall see heheheehhe!**

**And HOORAY! They kissed. Geez Brin, drag it out any longer and we'd have a bloody beyblade soap opera right here!**

**Also the little part about Dramon controlling Sabrina will be explained in further detail in a later chapter! Hopefully next chapter. We'll see what happens ^.^  
(I'm really hoping she wasn't too mary-sue in this chapter. Oh gosh)**

**Thanks so much everyone! Until next time!**

***giggles loudly and twirls, throwing pretty glitter and confetti everywhere***

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
